What would you do?
by hfjdkshfjkasfhjaskfhsjkla
Summary: What happens when Lavi gets bored...yullen of course! Ok, not the best summary but it's the best summary I can come up with. Just a short one-shot I though of and wanted to share with people.


"Come on, I'll give you twenty-five mitarashi dango if you do it!" Lavi taunted.

"I told you, no" Allen said, he was blushing now. He hated it when Lavi was bored, he was always annoying him trying to get him to do stupid things, but this new request was just ridiculous. Lavi just stared across the table at Allen. They were in the cafeteria, they had no missions to take care of, so it was a lazy day…and Lavi hated it, he was bored out of his skull! Allen just went back to eating his lunch.

"Will you do it for fifty?" the red-head asked. That caught Allen's attention. He pondered it for a minute, it was really tempting but he couldn't...

"Come on, lavi, you know how I feel abo-" Allen started to speak but he was cut off by Lavi.

"Then this'll be good for your relationship!" Lavi stated. The red-head was grinning like an idiot now. Allen rolled his eyes, but he had to admit that he really wanted to accept the dare/bribe…it was a lot of dango.

"Fine!" Allen caved in; he couldn't believe that he was going to go through with this. Lavi just grinned wider (if that was even possible) and shook Allens hand, they now had a deal. Allen stood up to go to talk to a certain dark-haired, always-angry and frowning Japanese teen (who was sitting across the cafeteria, eating soba) before Lavi grabbed his wrist. Allen whipped his head around to look at the red-head. "What now?" he asked.

"You're the one that has to initiate it." Was all Lavi said before turning his attention back to his food with a look of victory on his face. Allen just nodded, gulped and walked across the cafeteria to where Kanda was. When Kanda noticed the white-haired boys' presence in front of him he just shot Allen a look that said 'What-the-fuck-do-want-and-tell-me-quickly-or-you're-dead'. That look only made it harder for Allen to speak. But he was surprised when words came out of his mouth and he found himself looking Kanda in the eyes.

"I-I was wondering if I could talk to you" Allen said before noticing everyone in the room and adding "privately" to the sentence.

'_Did the moyashi just stutter, and what the hell is going on with his facial expression…fuck…he's cute' _Kanda hated the last thought he had. He just gave Allen a suspicious look. "Can't it wait until I'm done eating, moyashi?" Kanda made the irritability in his voice noticeable. Allen just muttered something about his name being 'Allen' and sat down across from Kanda, not making eye contact. It was awkwardly silent; the only noise heard between the two was the slurping of soba noodles. Once the dark-haired teen was done eating he stood up and walked out the doors connecting the cafeteria to the hallway. Allen just silently followed. Once they were out in the empty hallway Allen spoke.

"Okay, bakanda, here's what's going on: Lavi offered me fifty mitarashi dango if I kissed you" Allen glanced up and noticed the killer look in Kanda's eyes before continuing "before you kill us think of it like this, what if someone offered you fifty bowls of soba to kiss me? You'd do it right, how could you turn down that offer?" Allen asked. Kanda just stared; he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't have the chance to say something because the next thing he noticed was Allen's arms wrapping around his neck. Allen pulled Kanda slowly towards him and soon their faces were an inch apart, he hesitated for a second, Kanda could easily stop him but he wasn't trying to, that was when Allen slowly pressed his lips to Kanda's. He pulled away "That wasn't so bad, was it?" he said before going back to the cafeteria and sitting down with Lavi, leaving Kanda in the hallway with a 'what the fuck' expression on his face.

"Well?" Lavi asked when Allen sat down. Allen just blushed and stared at his food that he left at the table. "Well, that's answer enough" Lavi said with a huge grin on his face.

"Shut up" was all Allen said. Lavi wanted to let Allen calm down so he took the chance to leave the table and go get the dango that was promised to the white-headed boy. Allen's face instantly brightened when he saw the huge plate stacked with his favorite dango.

"So…did you like it? And I'm talking about the kiss not the dango" Lavi asked when he saw the change of expression on Allen's face. Allen dug into the plate of food that was placed in front of him. His facial expression suddenly turned into one of thought.

"It was…well, I didn't mind it exactly" Allen struggled to find the right word to describe the kiss and it was hard. Lavi just shrugged, he didn't want to prod too much…or maybe he did.

"And what have we learned?" Lavi was grinning ear to ear.

"That I should give in to your dare-bribes more often" was Allen's response. After saying that Allen just went back to eating his dango, although Lavi could swear he saw his face go red. It was clear that Allen wasn't going to say anything else on the subject, not that Lavi needed him to say anything more. Lavi sighed; now that that was over with he was bored again. He then spotted Kanda and decided to go cure his boredom again.

"Hey, Yuu-chan, what would you do for fifty bowls of soba?" Lavi asked while running towards Kanda with a huge grin on his face. Allen watched as Kanda chased Lavi around, threatening him with mugen. Allen briefly wondered how Lavi could ever be bored, what with all the stuff that the Black Order got into. Then Allen went back to eating his dango, watching as Kanda sucsessfully caught Lavi. It all depends on your definitions of fun and boring, Allen guessed.

* * *

**Well that's my first yullen fic (probably won't be my last). I can't think of anything for my current story so this plot bunny skipped by and thus this was created, I hope that you enjoyed it ^.^ and I don't own DGM...duh.**


End file.
